


What a world it is. (unfinished)

by Blugt



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Insane Wilbur Soot, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blugt/pseuds/Blugt
Summary: After his three sons leave him in the Arctic Empire, Philza goes to Manberg, formally L'manberg, after technoblade sends an urgent letter.
Kudos: 7





	What a world it is. (unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> //Philza joining the Dream SMP  
> //This is about the characters, not the real people  
> //please feedback is helpful (be nice about it)  
> //I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this

As the night continues to get darker and darker, the worried father begins to think of the worst possible case for his three sons. What would he do with himself if none of them come back? He has to do something surely. He knows they will be fine, but he cannot help himself. Tommy and Wilbur sounded in danger. He had not read the note they had sent, but he wasn't dumb; He knew something was wrong. Technoblade left a year ago? a month ago? He was not sure he's driving himself mad! He had to stay; He is one of the Arctic Empire's rulers, well, the only ruler now Techno left. After all, he _was_ ruling this empire with his friend, apparently his son's twin now. I mean, he's not complaining. He always thought of the younger man as part of the family.

The older man finally decided he will make his way to "L'manberg," or it might now be called Manberg. He was not entirely sure anymore. It doesn't matter anyway; he's going to see his children again! He cannot help but be excited but also a little scared. How much have his kids changed? What happens if they don't remember him? What is he thinking? Of course, they Will remember him; he's their dad, after all. He looks back down at the note Techno sent, skimming through it once more.

Dear, Philza Minecraft

 _H_ ello Phil, I haven't seen you in so very long. I am not sure what your last note said. I think it might have ---- -----------.  
 _E_ ven if I hope this message can make it to you safely. I want to tell you how much I want to hug you again, or even to see you again. I decided to make a potato farm to help provide food for Pogtopia, and Wilbur has me farming potatoes. He knows how much I  
 _L_ ove potatoes. There isn't much light from the sun provided Pogtopia is in a cave, but the  
 _P_ otato farm seems to be coming along just fine, thankfully. At first, I wasn't sure they would grow.  
 _U_ sually, they wouldn't, but alas, they did. Which is quite impressive, I might add.  
 _S_ ince Wilbur and Tommy have invited me to help in the ----------, I have noticed many things, especially how much they have changed. P.S. I am sure _Wilbur has driven himself insane._  
Sincerely, The Blade

He stops reading. He doesn't know why some of the parts are crossed out. Nevertheless, he knows what Technoblade means, and as stated before, he is not stupid. He needs to help them. It must be pretty severe because his old friend doesn't ask for help that often. And he sure as hell doesn't sign "The Blade" if he isn't preparing for war or in war. He stops pacing for a moment. What if he's too late? What if the letter came too late? The only thought that crossed his mind was that he needs to go.

As the man runs through the Empire Palance, grabbing his stuff at random, trying to remember what he needs. The more the seconds pass, which makes him even more stressed. What if he just leaves without his things? It would take less time, surely. He needs to get to his children. Phil drops the stuff he is holding and runs outside, lets his wings unfold, and takes off. And flies away in the cold arctic night.

Phil wasn't entirely sure where this country was; he just went the way he believed was correct. After flying for what seems like forever, though, his wings finally give out, he falls with a horrible tumble, landing in the snowy Savana beneath. His whole body shivering from the cold, he was sure he has some frostbite, but he can't tell for sure but what he does know is that it wouldn't be a great idea to die right here in the snowy tundra even though he knows he would get his life back. He was very thankful not to have fallen into the nearby ocean he would have been done for if he landed there. Phil shifted, sitting up, bringing his stiff body to a stand, and began to walk in the same direction, hoping to come across a village that could help him. 

He stiffly walks further and further, almost falling down a hidden hole behind a hill, his wings slightly open. Phil notes the cords after walking a little more _"-80, 71, -2460."_ he states aloud. 


End file.
